Chatroom Hilarity
by angelyuki789
Summary: In which the nations talk via chatroom with each other, and myself. Chaos will soon follow. If you want to be added, just ask! 2013 UPDATE: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A whole lot of this came from a Facebook RP I had on my status with three of my friends.**

**I added a few parts, and was only planning on putting this as a oneshot thing, but I don't know anymore XP**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Hetalia, but I sure would love it if I did! XD**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789 has joined)**_

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has joined)**_

_**(ScottishMerryMaker has joined)**_

angelyuki789: Wazzup guys! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Good day. Hang on… how did you get here?

ScottishMerryMaker: Hello lass, good to see ye again! What are ye doing here anyway?

angelyuki789: Well, I kinda sorta stole the password for this chatroom from England :3 By the way Scottie my boy, I have finished that Catherine game I got as a present from Japan! - The European/English version of course :P It was really difficult ;A;

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Well done you! :) Also, please don't steal passwords from me, and Scotland please bugger off… -_-

ScottishMerryMaker: Oh move over fancy boy! You tea sippin nancy! Let old Scotland have a go! Right! *coughs* Lass I congratulate you on your success and if you don't mind me saying you've got one hell of a noggin on ya! Old Scotland wishes you a very 'merry' weekend and cannae wait to see you at that educationamal thingy! Right nancy boy THAT is how we Scots do it! Speaking straight and true just like the Caber!

angelyuki789: Thank you Scotland! You know I don't like it when you and your siblings argue, but your comeback was quite funny! Sorry England, thank you though :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Yes, well... *clears throat* we must all be the better person and get on with it, I suppose...

_**(WelshAndProud has joined)**_

angelyuki789: Hi Wales! :D

ScottishMerryMaker: Yes go be the better 'man' nancy! And while you're at it go build a 3 foot high wall cause that'll keep me out eh lad! *mumbles under breath (probably cursing...again)*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Hold on now, I think that's enough from you! Or do I have to remind you of the beginning days of the British Empire? You put up more of a fight than Wales did, but I still beat you in the end.

WelshAndProud: Brawd, please don't, those days are in the past and should stay there... - Also, are you drunk Scotland? XP Hi angelyuki789! ^-^

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *eyes widen* ah, yes, well... *clears throat* Sorry…

ScottishMerryMaker: Of course I put up a fight you tea sippin *incoherent mumbling* Anyway old Boobicca... I mean Boudicca really stuck it to ya! I ain't afraid of ye! You with your fancy Central heating and your Thermal blankets, you make me sick to me kilt! When we were young and it was cold we sat there and took it like True Scots! We didn't break out the Tetley's and Digestives! NO! And you Mister 'nation friendly reassigns' don't get me started! Me prime flock of sheep have never been the same! Poor Doris! wee lass! *wipes tear* - I may be a wee tipsy lass…

WelshAndProud: Oh Scotland, don't cry! My sheep will never be the same either... *wipes tear*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Ugh, you and your sheep...

_**(CoolStoryBro has joined)**_

angelyuki789: *giggle fit* Hi derr! XD

ScottishMerryMaker: I AINT CRYING! Those are tears of...er...er...Rage! Yes rage! BEWARE MY LEAKY FACE! *GRRR*

CoolStoryBro: Um Scotland Boudicca was against the Romans, and the wall was made by the Romans as well. And England, Scotland became part of Great Britain through a marriage not war duhhhh cant you remember your own wedding? Hi derr to you too angelyuki789! :P

_**(WurstIsMyLife has joined)**_

WurstIsMyLife: HA! Hypocrisy, England, your statement is rife with it.

angelyuki789: *Falls off chair laughing at Germany's username* Prussia chose that for you, right? CLASSIC! XD

WurstIsMyLife: *sighs* Indeed he did, and the dummkopf won't let me change it…

WelshAndProud: Well, at least you're alright! Lloegr, I think you should apologise.

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I will bloody well NOT apologise! Also CoolStoryBro, please don't bring up that wedding, they tried to get him and I married as well... *shivers*

WelshAndProud: It was pretty funny too, chwarae teg! *giggles*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: ...I'm ignoring that comment, Wales. Also, Germany! Why don't you bugger off? You'd be doing us all a favour! *curses under his breath*

WurstIsMyLife: Without me not a single country could make a decision.

**_(angelyuki789 and WelshAndProud have left)_**

**_(KeepCalm&DrinkTea and ScottishMerryMaker have left)_**

**_(CoolStoryBro has left)_**

**_(WurstIsMyLife has left)_**

* * *

**Teehee! XD**

**CoolStoryBro = my friend :P**

**This was short XP**

**R&R please! I'll definitely consider continuing with it if you do!**

**^- Read as: I probably will anyway and it will be longer, but it's nice to hear from you all! :P**

**Also if I do, don't worry - A LOT more countries are on the way~!**

**~angelyuki789**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I wrote another one anyway XD**

**Figuring out who's who by their username should be easy in this one ;P**

**If you want to be in it, just give your username and personality and I will try to put you in! :)**

**DISCLAIMER – You know the drill by now, I don't own Hetalia but wish I did XD**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789 and No.1Hero have joined)**_

angelyuki789: OMG! America! ^-^

No.1Hero: Yo, how's it going dudette? :D

angelyuki789: Great! Have you seen Iggy anywhere? He said he'd be on :(

No.1Hero: Nah, not since last week. It'll be okay!

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has joined)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I must apologise for my behaviour yesterday.

angelyuki789: Yay, you're here! No need to apologise, Scotland can be quite the handful when drunk :P

No.1Hero: Oh man, can't believe I missed that!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: It was nothing special. He was being a git, as usual.

_**(Amour4Everyone and Awesome&YouKnowIt have joined)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Oh bloody hell! What are you doing here, frog?

Amour4Everyone: Just spreading the amour as I should be! Ohonhonhon~

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Yuki, Mein Mädchen! How have you been my little awesome one? ;)

angelyuki789: Not bad, sir Awesomness! What about you? ;)

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Great, danke! ;P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: You know each other personally? O_o Also France, piss off would you? -_-

angelyuki789: Yep, two awesome people like us are just bound to meet! ;P

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Verdammt true! ;)

Amour4Everyone: Why should I? You are so terribly mean to me Angleterre! ;A;

_**(MapleLeaf & PastaForever have joined)**_

PastaForever: Yuki, it is good to see you again ve~! ^-^

MapleLeaf: H-hi there…

angelyuki789: Hi ppl! Hows you?

_**(VivaEspaña and TomatoAmore have joined)**_

VivaEspaña: Lovi~! 3 :D

TomatoAmore: Keep away from me, bastard!

angelyuki789: Romano, play nice! :o If you don't, I won't make tomato soup when you're ill anymore~

TomatoAmore: Whatever… -/-

Amour4Everyone: Ohonhonhon~ what's this? I think amour is in the air! ;)

TomatoAmore: Ah, France! ;A;

_**(TomatoAmore has left)**_

VivaEspaña: Lovi~! ;A;

_**(VivaEspaña has left)**_

angelyuki789: Look what you did, France, you scared him off! :o

Awesome&YouKnowIt: He was unawesome anyway ;)

angelyuki789: Ooh, that reminds me! England, you left your stuff over mine last night.

No.1Hero: WHAT? :O

Amour4Everyone: I knew you had it in you~! ;)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Y-you're wrong! It was n-nothing like that! We were practicing spells and incantations!

angelyuki789: Awww, but Iggy~ I thought you enjoyed yourself too? :(

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: W-what? 0/0

No.1Hero: Dude, don't tell me you actually did? O_o

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has left)**_

angelyuki789: MWAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for leaving out the sugar in my tea! :D

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Up top, Mädchen! *high fives*

angelyuki789: *high fives back* Ha! XD

No.1Hero: LOL! XD

Amour4Everyone: You had me fooled for a minute, mon cher. Although it is to be expected, as Angleterre would never have the guts to tell you.

angelyuki789: Hm? Tell me what? :)

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has joined)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: SHUT UP AND PISS OFF, FROG!

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has left)**_

PastaForever: England can be very scary, ve~! ;A;

angelyuki789: Was he watching us? O_o Now I feel bad…

MapleLeaf: It'll be okay, Yuki.

angelyuki789: Oh yeah, I forgot you were still here Canada! :)

MapleLeaf: … ;A;

_**(MapleLeaf has left)**_

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Now you've done it, kesesesese~!

angelyuki789: I didn't mean it like that! I didn't forget him; I just thought he left with Spain and Romano :(

Amour4Everyone: I shall have a word with him, don't worry.

angelyuki789: Thank you, France, you really are like an older brother! :)

Amour4Everyone: I have to go now. Au revoir~! Xx

_**(Amour4Everyone has left)**_

PastaForever: I have to go too, Germany is calling me! Ciao~ :)

angelyuki789: Bye Italy! *waves*

_**(PastaForever has left)**_

No.1Hero: So what's up with you and England anyway?

angelyuki789: Eh? Nothing, we just practiced magic yesterday… :/

Awesome&YouKnowIt: *sighs* So naïve. Just leave it, America.

No.1Hero: Well whatever. I'm off dudes, bye!

_**(No.1Hero has left)**_

Awesome&YouKnowIt: So… want to see my five meters? ;)

_**(angelyuki789 has left)**_

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Oh come on!

* * *

**This was fun to write! :P**

**So yeah… don't know what else to say really, other than R&R's? XP**

**Adios for now~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ItalyGirl58 and snakeyeslover2 for reviewing/requesting to be added!**

**DISCLAIMER – I mean, really? I own nothing! (Unfortunately) XD**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, No.1Hero, PastaForever, Amour4Everyone and KolPipeKol have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Hey everyone! Also, welcome Russia! ^_^

KolPipeKol: Da, it is nice to be here ^-^

PastaForever: *whimpers* ;A;

angelyuki789: It's okay Italy, I have someone to keep you safe!

_**(ItalyGirl58 and snakeyeslover2 have joined)**_

ItalyGirl58: OMG! Italy! *glomps* :D

snakeyeslover2: Hello Russia! How are you?

KolPipeKol: I am good, thank you. Become one with Russia, da? ^-^

Snakeyeslover2: *blushes* I, um, well…

_**(Awesome&YouKnowIt has joined)**_

Awesome&YouKnowIt: SUCK IT LOSERS! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS ARRIVED! ;)

angelyuki789: Mein liebe! How's it going? ;)

No.1Hero: Oh come on, why do you always ignore us when HE arrives?

ItalyGirl58: America, I won't ignore you! *glomps*

No.1Hero: Whoa! *steadies himself* Really? Cool! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Yuki, where do you find these people?

angelyuki789: That's for me to know, and for you to never find out! :P

PastaForever: Ve~ I want some pasta!

ItalyGirl58: I'LL MAKE YOU SOME! :D

Amour4Everyone: She is quite eccentric, non? Even a bit crazy…

ItalyGirl58: THANK YOU! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *facepalm* Anyway, what were we going to discuss?

No.1Hero: Ooh, look what I found! It's Yuki's phone! :D

angelyuki789: Give it back, dammit! D:

No.1Hero: Hey, isn't this…

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: It is…

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Oh come on, let me see! *snatches phone away* Is that all? Seriously unawesome…

angelyuki789: Don't tell me it's the Revolutionary War picture… I'm sorry :(

snakeyeslover2: It doesn't matter, it happened for a reason. If it weren't for that, America wouldn't be who he is now.

ItalyGirl58: Very true!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Whatever, you're boring! Can we ban her from the chatroom?

snakeyeslover2: *borrows Russia's metal pipe and smacks Prussia on the head* Want to say that again?

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Scheiße! D:

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Ha, take that wanker!

ItalyGirl58: *gasp* Italy, cover your ears! *covers his ears for him*

PastaForever: *oblivious and eating pasta* ve~?

angelyuki789: Watch your language, people!

_**(TomatoAmore and VivaEspaña have joined)**_

TomatoAmore: Bastard, stop following me!

angelyuki789: They never listen to me… -_-

VivaEspaña: But Lovi! I was going to make Paella for everyone!

Amour4Everyone: That sounds magnifique!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *sudden thought* Hey, Spain… want to play battleship? *smiles evily*

VivaEspaña: NOT MY ARMADA! ;A;

_**(VivaEspaña has left)**_

ItalyGirl58: Aw, I wanted some of his Paella :(

angelyuki789: We'll get him back next time :)

Amour4Everyone: *tugs at Romano's curl* Mhmm~ :3

TomatoAmore: CHIGI!

_**(TomatoAmore has left)**_

angelyuki789: That's the second time you've scared him off, France! If you do it for a third, I will personally cut off your vital regions with a spork!

Amour4Everyone: Ah, anything but that! I wouldn't be able to share my amour with anyone! D:

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I say good riddance if you do! Go on, I'm cheering for you! *laughs and smiles evily*

Amour4Everyone: You like me, don't you girls?

snakeyeslover2: You're childish, that is all.

ItalyGirl58: *punches France in the stomach* Don't talk to me -_-

Amour4Everyone: Mon dieu! ;A;

_**(Amour4Everyone has left)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: TAKE THAT, STUPID FROG!

angelyuki789: *rubs forehead* Too much shouting…

KolPipeKol: I like you two a lot ^-^

ItalyGirl58: Teehee! ^_^

snakeyeslover2: T-thank you… *blushes*

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Kesesesese~! What about me? D:

angelyuki789: *kisses his cheek* Yeah yeah, you're awesome and blah blah blah XP

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Ha! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Huh? D:

No.1Hero: Someone's jealous~! XD

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: AM NOT!

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has left)**_

angelyuk789: aw :(

ItalyGirl58: *clinging onto America and Italy* Haha, you go America! Italy, did you like the pasta?

PastaForever: Si, it was very tasty!

_**(ScottishMerryMaker has joined)**_

angelyuki789: Scotland! :D

ScottishMerryMaker: Aye, it is me lass! Whoa, and who are these two?

ItalyGirl58: Nice to meet ya! :D

snakeyeslover2: You're not another idiot are you? If you are, I might have to get out that pipe again…

ScottishMerryMaker: *gasps* Don't tell me yer one o' Russia's 'comrades'? :/

KolPipeKol: Da, she is! ^-^

snakeyeslover2: Da, I am ;)

angelyuki789: Whoa, major déjà vu there for a second… :S

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Yeah, like a tame version of the awesome me… *shivers*

snakeyeslover2: *shrugs indifferently* What can I say, my mood changes a lot.

No.1Hero: Scottie, how's it going dude? :D

ScottishMerryMaker: America, me lad! I am very good, how are ye?

No.1Hero: Freaking awesome dude!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: I WILL BAN YOU FROM THIS CHATROOM IF YOU USE MY WORD, DUMMKOPF!

angelyuki789: America, leave the awesome to the professionals. *nods head*

No.1Hero: Whatever! I'm off to go devour some cheeseburgers, see ya!

_**(No.1Hero has left)**_

ItalyGirl58: America… ;A;

PastaForever: I am still here, ve~!

ItalyGirl58: YAY! *glomps* :3

_**(WurstIsMyLife has joined)**_

snakeyeslover2: Finally, someone with self control…

Awesome&YouKnowIt: West! WHERE'S MY BIER?

WurstIsMyLife: I got rid of it.

Awesome&YouKnowIt: VERDAMMT!

_**(Awesome&YouKnowIt has left)**_

angelyuki789: aw, Pru Pru~! :(

ScottishMerryMaker: Ye have a nickname for him now? Why don't ye just date or somethin'?

angelyuki789: Gee, everyone says that! XP Nah, I have my eyes set on someone else… *looks off thoughtfully*

PastaForever: Ah, Yuki is in Amore ve~!

ItalyGirl58: Amore! :3

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has joined)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Is this true?

snakeyeslover2: Wow, he sure is persistent.

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *sticks up middle finger*

snakeyeslover2: *gets pipe and whacks him over the head* Do NOT do that to me.

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *cowers behind angelyuki789* So what was this about you loving someone?

KolPipeKol: *stares at snakeyeslover2 admiringly* Da, I am curious as well ^-^

snakeyeslover2: *fidgets under his gaze* …

angelyuki789: IT WAS NOTHING! Verdammt, if you hadn't said anything Scotland… *dark aura surrounds her*

_**(ScottishMerryMaker and PastaForever have left)**_

ItalyGirl58: Feli~! ;A;

_**(ItalyGirl58 has left)**_

WurstIsMyLife: *sighs*

_**(WurstIsMyLife has left)**_

KolPipeKol: I hear Belarus coming! ;A;

_**(KolPipeKol has left)**_

snakeyeslover2: I think I'll go help my… *blushes* 'comrade'.

_**(snakeyeslover2 has left)**_

ScottishMerryMaker: Well 'tis a shame, but I'll be leavin' too.

_**(ScottishMerryMaker has left)**_

_**(angelyuki789 created private chatroom: TeaRulez)**_

_**(angelyuki789 and KeepCalm&DrinkTea have joined the private chatroom)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: While I do like the name, it is grammatically incorrect.

angelyuki789: Come on, don't be like that~! This is te interwebz, we R allowed to misspell things :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *facepalms but laughs* I see, it's called 'getting with the times' right?

angelyuki789: *giggles* something like that :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Yuki, there's something I have to tell you…

angelyuki789: Yes? :)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: … Never mind *blushes*I'll tell you another time.

angelyuki789: Well, okay if you say so! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I can hear a certain Prussian rummaging through my fridge for alcohol (not that he's going to find any) *sighs* I shall talk to you another day, bye bye~! *waves* ^-^ Xxx

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Ah, y-yes! Goodbye then. *waves back*

_**(angelyuki789 has left the private chatroom)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *sighs* Well then, I guess it's my time to leave as well…

_**KeepCalm&DrinkTea has left the private chatroom)**_

* * *

**I hope I got your personalities right, and I'm sorry if I didn't ;A;**

**Again, this was fun~**

**Adios amigos~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Número cuatro is here! (Number four) XD**

**Again thanks to snakeyeslover2 and ItalyGirl58, I'm glad you like it!**

**Also thanks to LunaWing118 for reviewing too!**

**Disclaimer – (Insert stuff about how I don't own anything but wish I did here) XD**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789, ItalyGirl58 and snakeyeslover2 have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Yo! What's up? :D

ItalyGirl58: Haha, you're just like America when you say stuff like that! XD *sudden urge to glomp*

angelyuki789: *hands up defensively* No glomp, bad ItalyGirl58! XP

ItalyGirl58: ;A; Teehee! XD

snakeyeslover2: OMG! I have a new pen pal from Scotland, how cool is that?

angelyuki789: Waa, so jealous! :O We should bring that up when Scotland gets on here! XD

ItalyGirl58: Awesome- Oops! *cowers in fear like Italy does*

angelyuki789: Don't worry; you can say 'awesome' as long as Prussia isn't around.

_**(Awesome&YouKnowIt, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, MapleLeaf and No.1Hero have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Speak of the devil…

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Mein Mädchen, why am I the devil? Is it cuz I'm sexy? ;)

angelyuki789: Sexy Awesome ;D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *facepalm* Seriously, Yuki?

No.1Hero: HAHAHAHAHA! Funny, dudette! :P

angelyuki789: *bows* Thank you, thank you! *blows kisses, aiming at England* ;P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *Trying to keep cool* Why are you aiming at me?

angelyuki789: Cuz I can! :P

MapleLeaf: Hello again.

ItalyGirl58: Hi Canada! :)

MapleLeaf: You c-can see me?

ItalyGirl58: Of course I can, silly!

MapleLeaf: Finally someone noticed me! :D

angelyuki789: *Pouting* I saw you first…

MapleLeaf: You forgot me yesterday :(

angelyuki789: Only cuz I thought you left with Spain and Romano! I was confused with everything going on! ;A;

Awesome&YouKnowIt: You're ALWAYS confused, Mädchen ;)

angelyuki789: Sexy Confused ;D

snakeyeslover2: I'm starting to get annoyed at you two…

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Uh oh, she has a West mode!

_**(OtakuSyndrome and YaoiLover have joined)**_

YaoiLover: Oh hi Yuki! ^_^

angelyuki789: Hungary, I love your username!

YaoiLover: Hehe, I thought you would!

snakeyeslover2: Ooh, Japan! I'm learning how to draw anime and manga! ^_^

OtakuSyndrome: Ah, Subarashii! If you need help, just ask!

snakeyeslover2: Aha, thanks. Or should I say 'arigatou'? :P

Awesome&YouKnowIt: *sighs* She's out of West mode, that's awesome!

angelyuki789: For now that is, we need to keep her hyper! :3

No.1Hero: Dude, MY comics are way better!

angelyuki789: *dark aura* Wanna say that again, baka? -_-#

No.1Hero: *hides behind England*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Get off me, you git!

_**(ScottishMerryMaker and PastaForever have joined)**_

ItalyGirl58: ITALY~! *glomps* :D

PastaForever: Hello again, ve~! *hugs back*

No.1Hero: Not cool dude.

ItalyGirl58: *glomps America as well* Better? :)

No.1Hero: Much better! :D

angelyuki789: Sexy Better ;D

snakeyeslover2: There's something wrong with you XP

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: There is nothing wrong with her.

_**(Amour4Everyone, TomatoAmore and VivaEspaña have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Please stay this time, Romano! D:

TomatoAmore: … Fine, I will dammit ¬_¬

VivaEspaña: Aw, Lovi~! *goes to hug him*

TomatoAmore: *punches him in the face* Bastard, keep away from me! -_-

Amour4Everyone: Ohonhonhon~! What's this about nothing being wrong with Yuki? I sense amour again~!

ItalyGirl58: That's cuz we all love each other! ^-^

angelyuki789: Group hug! *Everyone hugs, France gropes England*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: WANKER!

angelyuki789: Leave him alone France!

Amour4Everyone: You wish to touch him instead, oui?

angelyuki789: W-what? o_o *blushes* Of course not!

_**(KolPipeKol has joined)**_

snakeyeslover2: OMG, Russia! ^-^

KolPipeKol: Hello, comrade~! ^-^

Awesome&YouKnowIt: *rolls eyes* What am I, invisible?

MapleLeaf: I am most of the time…

angelyuki789: Sexy Invisible ;D

ScottishMerryMaker: Ye make me laugh, lass! ;P

snakeyeslover2: Ooh, I have a pen pal from Scotland! :D

ScottishMerryMaker: That's mental!

No.1Hero: Huh? :S

angelyuki789: He means it in a good way.

No.1Hero: Oh! :P

Amour4Everyone: *reading through England's diary* Oh my~!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: GIVE THAT BACK! -_-#

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Whoa, France, you don't steal diaries! That's unawesome, Mein Freund.

angelyuki789: *Smirks* Only because you have one with embarrassing secrets in it :3

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Shut up, you're being unawesome!

angelyuki789: Sexy Unawesome ;D

Awesome&YouKnowIt: *facepalm* ¬_¬

YaoiLover: Psst, Yuki! I have that doujinshi you wanted… :)

angelyuki789: Ooh, the one with… *whispers* Mister 'I Burn Scones'? ;P

YaoiLover: Yeah, that one… ;)

PastaForever: ve~ Doesn't England burn scones?

YaoiLover: Shh, Italy! *pats head gently* It's a secret! :P

OtakuSyndrome: Do you mind if I take a look again?

snakeyeslover2: *sneaks a peek* O-oh o_o *blushes*

_**(SillyMonth has joined)**_

angelyuki789: Hey there, I'm glad you could join us! :)

SillyMonth: Hello Yuki, it's good to be here :)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: How many people do you know?

angelyuki789: Quite a lot, actually! ^_^

KolPipeKol: Da, that is true. You're friend seems to be angry for some reason! ^-^

angelyuki789: Hm? *looks to SillyMonth*

SillyMonth: Why is that THING here? *points at France* -_-#

Amour4Everyone: Mon cher, what did I do~?

SillyMonth: *grabs Hungary's frying pan and whacks him on the head* That was for talking to me, and that *whack!* was for being here in the first place, followed by this *WHACK!* because I 'deteste' you -_-#

Amour4Everyone: MON DIEU~! ;A;

_**(Amour4Everyone has left)**_

KeepCalm&Drink: You, madam, are on my favourite list! :D

SillyMonth: *smiles innocently* Thank you! ^-^

KolPipeKol: Da, I like her too! ^-^

_**(MapleLeaf has left)**_

angelyuki789: I wouldn't be surprised if Canada is checking up on him XP Also, why aren't I on your favourite list? ;A;

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Huh? *blushes* Y-you are, actually…

angelyuki789: Awesome! Which place? :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I'm not telling you…

angelyuki789: Meanie! *flicks through doujinshi* Hmhmhmhm~! :3

SillyMonth: OMG that sounded like your equivalent to the awesome 'Kesesesese'! XD

angelyuki789: That's cuz it is! XD

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Kesesesese~! Awesome, Mein Mädchen! ;)

angelyuki789: Thank you! ;P

ItalyGirl58: What is that you're reading? *sees explicit page* O-oh! O_O *blushes*

SillyMonth: *looks at doujinshi* Hm… did Japan make this?

snakeyeslover2: Wow, so calm! *jealous face* :O

SillyMonth: Why wouldn't I be? :D

angelyuki789: That's awesome! :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: 'Afternoon Tea'? That doesn't sound so bad. The cover looks nice. I do love that garden with the tea table and rose. It compliments it quite well.

angelyuki789: *feeling guilty about the content of the manga* Yes, I thought so too…

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *confused* What's wrong with it?

_**(KolPipeKol, No.1Hero and PastaForever have left)**_

snakeyeslover2: Aw… :(

SillyMonth: Shame… :(

ItalyGirl58: America, Italy! ;A;

TomatoAmore: I don't give a damn what that book's about. If it has English food it's crap!

VivaEspaña: It has a very nice cover~!

TomatoAmore: No it doesn't, bastard. Tea sucks -_-

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *fuming* It bloody does not, you wanker! *shakes fist*

TomatoAmore: Ah-! D:

_**(TomatoAmore has left)**_

VivaEspaña: Lovi, why do you always leave me? ;A;

_**(VivaEspaña has left)**_

angelyuki789: … I won't have a go, as you aren't France :P

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Haha, freaking funny mein liebe! ;)

angelyuki789: Thank you! *bows* Sexy Funny ;D

ScottishMerryMaker: *steals manga* I didn't know ye were a mix of Japan and France, lass!

angelyuki789: S-shut up, Scotland! *reaches for manga but he throws it at England*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Do you mind? -_-

ScottishMerryMaker: I don't, but ye might lad ;)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *one page away from the explicit part* I don't see what all the fuss is about. It is just a story about the reader interacting with me, done quite well. I didn't know that would work for a manga.

angelyuki789: Gah-! *snatches it back before he turns the page* So close… *heart racing* D:

OtakuSyndrome: I apologise, Yuki-san.

YaoiLover: Hehe, you enjoy that now~! ;P

_**(OtakuSyndrome and YaoiLover have left)**_

SillyMonth: Aw, but I was going to talk to him :(

angelyuki789: *Calming down* He'll be back next time, don't worry :)

snakeyeslover2: I forgot to mention we had a teacher who came from England in my school! Everyone had fun listening to his accent XP

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *slightly annoyed* I hope that isn't a bad thing…

snakeyeslover2: No, everyone loved it! :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: That's bloody brilliant then! :D

angelyuki789: That's because English accents are really sexy *nods head*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *going red* I-is that so?

Angelyuki789: *eyes widen* I uh, I mean… *blushes*

ScottishMerryMaker: Well, I'll be going now. Have fun with that pen pal, lass, and tell them I said hi!

snakeyeslover2: Will do! *waves* :P

_**(ScottishMerryMaker has left)**_

SillyMonth: Tell France from me to drop dead, okay? Well, I'll be seeing ya then! Bye everyone and the awesome Prussia! *waves*

angelyuki789: Don't worry, I will! *waves* XD

_**(SillyMonth has left)**_

Awesome&YouKnowIt: I like her, she's smart ;)

angelyuki789: Sexy Smart? ;P

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Sexy Smart ;)*waves*

angelyuki789: XD *waves*

_**(Awesome&YouKnowIt has left)**_

ItalyGirl58: I might leave too; I want to go find Italy and America. Maybe we could go for pasta and burgers! :D

angelyuki789: That doesn't sound too bad! XP Bye~ *waves*

_**(ItalyGirl58 has left)**_

snakeyeslover2: I'm quite tired now, so I'll be leaving myself. Good bye~! *waves*

_**(snakeyeslover2 has left)**_

angelyuki789: Well that was eventful! :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: By the way, what's in that manga that makes it so bad?

angelyuki789: That's for me to know, and for you to NEVER find out…

* * *

**Wow, that was the longest one yet!**

**I hope I got your personality right, SillyMonth, if not I'm sorry! ;A;**

**(I seem to be saying sorry a lot these days) :P**

**For now, I bid you adieu~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo yo yo, number 5 is here! XP**

**Wow, I didn't think this would be liked so much!**

**Thanks to Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, snakeyeslover2, ItalyGirl58, fire horse is prussia awesome,** **livingstorywriter101 and LunaWing118 for reviewing!**

**Thanks to (again!) ItalyGirl58, livingstorywriter101 (again!) and snakeyeslover2 (again!) for alerting!**

**Also thanks to ChibixNeko, XxFallenAngel428xX, fire horse is prussia awesome (again!), ItalyGirl58 (again!), LunaWing118 (again!), livingstorywriter101 (again!) and SillyMonth (again!) for adding this to favourites!**

… **By God, that's a long list! XD**

**Thanks everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer – You all know this by now, but I'll say it again: I own nothing! XD**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789, SillyMonth, snakeyeslover2, OtakuSyndrome, YaoiLover and Awesome&YouKnowIt have joined)**_

angelyuki789: OMG, HI GIRLS! Also, hi mein liebe~! ;P

SillyMonth: *reading yaoi* Hello everyone :)

snakeyeslover2: *reading yaoi* Hiya~! :D

OtakuSyndrome: *editing manga* Konnichiwa minna.

YaoiLover: *reading yaoi* Hello~!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: *frowns* What is up with girls and yaoi these days? It's your fault that they pair me with West and that fancy idiot Austria! It's unawesome!

OtakuSyndrome: G-gomen, Prussia-san!

angelyuki789: Oi, leave him alone! Also, Germancest is hot! *guilty perverted smirk* :3

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Mein Mädchen, you're close to being a dummkopf ;)

angelyuki789: Sexy Dummkopf ;) You wouldn't want me any other way XD

SillyMonth: You two are so funny XD Prussia, you are awesome my friend ;P Oops, I did not mean to be so loud *back to calm self*

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Awesome is as awesome does ;)

angelyuki789: Aha, I think the yaoi is getting everyone excited! It's nice to see you so lively, but we do need a calm person around. That was a compliment, by the way :P

SillyMonth: Thank you.

snakeyeslover2: It does, doesn't it? Yaoi FTW! XD

angelyuki789: Who needs drugs when you can be addicted to yaoi? :P

YaoiLover: That is VERY true! By the way, did you like that doujinshi?

angelyuki789: *goes a deep red* Yes… quite a lot, actually.

snakeyeslover2: Do you mean the 'Afternoon Tea' One? If so, then I think Yuki may have a crush on England~! ;3

angelyuki789: WHAT? I d-do not! Anyway, you look cosy with Russia!

snakeyeslover2: Not t-true!

SillyMonth: Calm down you two.

OtakuSyndrome: *taking notes* This is good manga material.

Awesome&YouKnowIt: It's actually good blackmail material ;)

snakeyeslover2: *glares* I will not stand for stupid acts such as blackmail.

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Uh oh, I activated her West mode! :O

_**(ItalyGirl58, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, Amour4Everyone and No.1Hero have joined)**_

ItalyGirl58: OMG, you logged in too! *glomps America* :D

No.1Hero: Whoa! *steadies himself* I'm the hero, so I have to be here! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *rolls eyes* Oh please, you don't have to be here.

Amour4Everyone: What's this? Do I hear jealously? Do you wish for our dear Yuki to embrace you, Angleterre? ;)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *blushes* Preposterous!

angelyuki789: *blushes feeling awkward* France…

SillyMonth: *whacks France with Hungary's frying pan* Leave them alone, FROG. -_-

Amour4Everyone: MON DIEU~! ;A; *hides behind Prussia*

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Unawesome Mein Freund ;)

_**(KolPipeKol, fire horse is prussia awesome, Idkhtswt has joined)**_

snakeyeslover2: Hi Russia! ^_^

KolPipeKol: Hello comrade! ^-^

angelyuki789: Hello new people! How are you? :)

fire horse is prussia awesome: Pretty epic thanks. Hello awesome Prussia! ;D

Awesome&YouKnowIt: I like this Mädchen! ;D

Idkhtswt: Hello. Um, is Iceland around?

angelyuki789: Iceland? He hasn't joined one of our chats before, but I guess I could ask him to join in next time ^_^

Idkhtswt: *blushes* T-thank you so much!

Amour4Everyone: She is just like Mathieu, so cute~!

Idkhtswt: Um th-thanks I guess…

angelyuki789: Bless! :)

_**(livingstorywriter101 has joined)**_

angelyuki789: Hello~! :D

livingstorywriter101: H-hello.

angelyuki789: No need to be shy, we're all friends here! :)

livingstorywriter101: Okay, thank you! ^_^

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Hello, Mein Mädchen! ;)

livingstorywriter101: *blushes* Hello, Prussia!

Amour4Everyone: There is A LOT of Amour going around lately, isn't there? Ohonhonhonhon~!

snakeyeslover2: Whoever can guess where my username is from gets cake! :D

YaoiLover: Is it Harry Potter?

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: If it were from Harry Potter, then her name would be parseltonguelover2.

No.1Hero: Dude, that's so sad that you know that! HAHAHAHA! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Is not, you wanker!

No.1Hero: It's obviously from G.I. Joe, duh! Snake Eyes was a Commando and his real name was classified!

snakeyeslover2: Well done, America! If you hadn't guessed it I would have questioned whether you were the "Real American Hero" or not ;P

No.1Hero: AHAHAHA! I see what you did there, dudette! XD

livingstorywriter101: Has anyone played Portal 2 or Catherine? They're really good games! :)

angelyuki789: OMG, I have Catherine! Atlus are brilliant, and I have mostly all their games! :D

livingstorywriter101: What was your favourite line from it? :D

angelyuki789: The one where Vincent goes "Fucking blocks… I'm gonna climb the shit outta you!" XD

livingstorywriter101: Yeah, that was pretty hilarious! XD

angelyuki789: I had to trade in Portal 2 though :/

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *gasps* Why would you do that? It has Stephen Merchant voicing Wheatley!

angelyuki789: I got a headache after a while and got motion sickness ;A;

livingstorywriter101: *nods in agreement* That can happen…

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Motion sickness is unawesome.

Idkhtswt: Does anyone here like Puffins?

ItalyGirl58: Puffins are cute! ^-^

snakeyeslover2: They are quite adorable! :D

angelyuki789: In Happy Feet two the Puffin was from Finland, but they are normally found in Iceland, and then the song he sang which was supposedly from his homeland was actually Romanian! :S

Idkhtswt: It confused me! Iceland would be annoyed at that…

Amour4Everyone: I sense Amour~!

Idkhtswt: *blushes* Iceland is a nice person, that's all…

fire horse is prussia awesome: Come on France, don't be unepic! By the way Japan, would I be able to get a discount when it comes to Yaoi? We are all friends here, aren't we?

OtakuSyndrome: I suppose I could find out for you.

fire horse is prussia awesome: You are too epic, my friend! :D

angelyuki789: You're a lot like Prussia, now that I think about it :P

Awesome&YouKnowIt: I'm still the most awesome person here though ;)

angelyuki789: Sexy Awesome! ;D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Seriously, could you stop that?

ItalyGirl58: *clinging onto America* Someone's jealous~! :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I am not!

Amour4Everyone: You most certainly are, mon ami~!

livingstorywriter101: France is right~!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *trying to stay calm* You are all wrong…

angelyuki789: *clings onto England's arm* That better? :)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *blushes* I s-suppose it is…

KolPipeKol: *links arms with snakeyeslover2* Comrade~! ^-^

snakeyeslover2: *blushes* I'm glad Belarus isn't here, or I'd be dead…

angelyuki789: I pray that she never finds you! *clasps hands together*

YaoiLover: I thought you weren't religious?

angelyuki789: I'm not, I'm praying to the God of Yaoi! :P

ItalyGirl58: Haha! XD

fire horse is prussia awesome: The God of Yaoi is the most epic being ever! :D

SillyMonth: I agree! :) *holding back the urge to put France in a coma*

_**(Amour4Everyone has left)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Oh bugger, I can smell something burning!

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has left)**_

No.1Hero: Dude, it's probably his scones! XD

ItalyGirl58: True! XD

snakeyeslover2: Or Scotland is playing a prank again…

angelyuki789: That is also true XP

_**(KolPipeKol has left)**_

snakeyeslover2: I… think I might leave too.

angelyuki789: Have fun with Russia! ;D

_**(snakeyeslover2 has left)**_

Awesome&YouKnowIt: She was embarrassed, kesesese~!

livingstorywriter101: Unfortunately I have to leave too. I need to go practice singing Mein Gott!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Wow, that's my awesome song! Good luck, Mein Liebe~! ;)

livingstorywriter101: *blushes* T-Thank you!

_**(livingstorywriter101 has left)**_

angelyuki789: She totally likes you~!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: *blushes* Teasing is unawesome!

_**(Awesome&YouKnowIt has left)**_

No.1Hero: Yo, ItalyGirl58! Wanna go get a McDonald's? :P

ItalyGirl58: YEAH! :D

_**(No.1Hero and ItalyGirl58 have left)**_

Idkhtswt: I think I might leave. I have a sudden urge to draw a Puffin…

angelyuki789: Maybe you could show it to Iceland! :)

Idkhtswt: That's a g-good idea. Thank you!

_**(Idkhtswt has left)**_

OtakuSyndrome: Gomen, Yuki, but it is my turn to say farewell.

YaoiLover: Same!

angelyuki789: Well, okay then. Bye~! *waves*

_**(OtakuSyndrome and YaoiLover have left)**_

fire horse is prussia awesome: Damn and I was going to talk about yaoi with him :/

angelyuki789: I'm still here! :P

SillyMonth: I am too. :)

fire horse is prussia awesome: Oh, that reminds me. Is it true you have a doujinshi about England and the reader?

angelyuki789: Yeah, and he almost saw the explicit page too! D:

fire horse is prussia awesome: That would have been terribly unepic! *pats back* I feel your pain.

SillyMonth: He was very close to it and if he had held it any longer, well… you would have had a lot of explaining to do. *pats back as well*

angelyuki789: Thanks. *fake sniffs* Want to go find Japan and harass him about yaoi?

fire horse is prussia awesome: Hell yeah!

angelyuki789: Awesome! :D

fire horse is prussia awesome: Awesomely Epic! ;D *high fives*

angelyuki789: I couldn't have said it better myself! ;D *high fives back*

SillyMonth: What are we waiting for?

_**(angleyuki789, SillyMonth and fire horse is prussia awesome have left)**_

* * *

**Wow, again, that one was much longer! :O**

**Sorry if I take a long time updating this and my other stuff, school is taking its toll on me and this month and the next is very important.**

**I hope I got your personalities right!**

**Again, I bid you adieu~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This is number 6!**

**I'm too tired to put the thanks up here this time around, so thank you anyway to those that reviewed, faved, alerted etc. :P**

**I'm doing REAALLYY important exams at the moment, so updates will be real slow for the next few weeks. Afterwards I will be updating like crazy! ^_^**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789, SillyMonth, snakeyeslover2, ItalyGirl58, fire horse is prussia awesome, Idkhtdwt, livingstorywriter101, LunaWing118 have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Yo yo yo, people! Hi newbie! ^_^

LunaWing118: Hi to you too! It's good to be here :D

ItalyGirl58: Veh~! How is everyone? :)

fire horse is prussia awesome: Epic, thanks! :D

SillyMonth: Very good :)

snakeyeslover2: Great! :D

livingstorywriter101: Same here! ^_^

Idkhtdwt: Fantastic! ^-^

angelyuki789: Awesome! Well, as awesome as having exams right now can be…

ItalyGirl58: Aw! :(

fire horse is prussia awesome: Very unepic *nods*

snakeyeslover2: They are very important though, correct?

angelyuki789: They sure are. I've got 15 left after Friday! ;A;

SillyMonth: Whoa! :o

LunaWing118: *puts arm around her shoulder* I feel your pain.

angelyuki789: *sniffs* Thanks.

_**(Awesome&YouKnowIt, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, No.1Hero have joined)**_

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Mein Mädchen, that sucks and is unawesome!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Make sure you try and do your best, and then you'll be fine :)

angelyuki789: Thanks, England :)

No.1Hero: Come on, Artie! If you're gonna flirt, do it better! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Shut up, git!

ItalyGirl58: *hugs America* Hiya~! :D

No.1Hero: Hey dudette! :D

angelyuki789: Sorry everyone, I gotta go now. I shall speak to you all again once I'm done with exams. I'll get the other nations involved too!

livingstorywriter101: Don't worry. Good luck with your exams!

fire horse is prussia awesome: Just do epic and you'll be fine! :P

ItalyGirl58: Eat pasta and everything will be all right! ^-^

angelyuki789: Funny enough, pasta is my favourite food! XD

snakeyeslover2: Don't forget the yaoi! ;)

SillyMonth: Make sure you don't forget that!

Idkhtdwt: *waves* Bye!

LunaWing118: You should like, totally chill once it's all over! XD

angelyuki789: Judging by that, I think I'll have to invite Poland next time too! XD

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Bye, Yuki. Good luck, love!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Yeah, good luck! You'll do awesome, Mein Mädchen! ;)

angelyuki789: Sexy Awesome! ;D

_**(Everyone has left)**_

* * *

**Sorry this was short, everyone. **

**I wanted to put a notice, but I thought I'd do it this way to make it a little more cheery! :P**

**I won't be updating for a while, but I'll be back after my exams! :D**

**I bid you all adieu~!**


	7. We interrupt this broadcast

"Aha, another letter done, go me! I didn't think it would have got this long…"

A sudden realisation hit Yuki as she uploaded her now finished document. She quickly closed down the tab and brought up the Chatroom one she oh so loved.

She was viewing it as an outsider and the members would not know about it. Since she was the one that created the group she could easily edit the settings around for her own convenience.

_-LOG IN-_

_(SillyMonth, snakeyeslover2, ItalyGirl58, fire horse is prussia awesome, Idkhtdwt, livingstorywriter101, LunaWing118 have joined)_

_snakeyeslover2: Hm, Yuki hasn't been on for a while now…_

_SillyMonth: I know. Where is she?_

_fire horse is prussia awesome: We knew she was doing exams, very unepic, but do you think she has forgotten us?_

"I haven't forgotten you, I'm sorry if it seems like I have." she sighed, talking to no one in particular.

She continued to watch as they guessed at all the reasons why, deciding to drop the topic and move on as the other members logged in.

_(Awesome&YouKnowIt, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, No.1Hero have joined)_

_No.1Hero: Have no fear, the Hero is here! HAHAHAHAHAHA! :D_

_ItalyGirl58: *hugs America* Yay~! :3_

_Awesome&YouKnowIt: Hallo Damen, the awesome me has arrived ;)_

_KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Hm? Yuki still isn't here? I wonder if she is okay :(_

_LunaWing118: I bet she's fine. You worry too much about her~! ;P_

_Idkhtdwt: When she comes back she'll invite the other nations right?_

_livingstorywriter101: I believe that is what she intended to do! :D_

_(emz and bellz has joined)_

_emz and bellz: Hello everyone! How, like, is everyone? :D_

_KeepCalm&DrinkTea: We are all fine, but unfortunately the leader of our group is not here at the moment. I'm sure she would be delighted to hear that a new member has joined us._

_Awesome&YouKnowIt: Verdammt straight she would! She is awesome, but not as awesome as the awesome Prussia! ;)_

_emz and bellz: Like, that's okay! _

_(MapleLeaf has joined)_

_emz and bellz: OH MY GOD, CANADA! Hi~! :D_

_MapleLeaf: H-hello! *blushes*_

Yuki laughed. Even if she wasn't involves at that moment, the group was still the same.

"Of course I am delighted, England!"

Closing down the tab, she got up from her seat and moved away from her desk to find her phone. It was on the floor, underneath her History book she had been revising from for her final exam.

"Last one Friday morning, and then I'm a free girl. Don't worry everyone, I shall return."

* * *

**Can you say cheesier than a double cheese burger? XD**

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! LIKE, REALLY SORRY! ;A;**

**I have in no way forgotten you. I've been like "OH MY GOD, WHAT IF THEY THINK I'VE ABANDONED THEM?" the whole time.**

**I've been busy with exams, but I also started a Letters to Wales! fanfic. It's easier than typing this as it doesn't take much time thinking about what to write. For this story it's hard to keep up with all the people involved! :P**

**I SHALL BE BACK!**

**That is sometime after my morning exam on Friday, if not, DEFINITELY on the weekend XD**

**Look out for updates; we're back in business baby! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, as promised, I updated and chapter 7 is now here!**

**There will be a few changes, namely how many people are in a chapter at one time. If you don't show up in one, you'll be in the next and etc. etc. It's just to make things easier on my poor little brain XD I haven't forgotten you though, we'll just see you next time! :D**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789, SillyMonth, snakeyeslover2, ItalyGirl58, fire horse is prussia awesome have joined)**_

angelyuki789: WASHINGTON D.C. D.C. OH, OH!

ItalyGirl58: Welcome back! :D

angelyuki789: 1・2・3 & STAND UP! FREEDOM! OH, OH!

SillyMonth: Is she alright?

ItalyGirl58: She ignored me! ;A;

snakeyeslover2: Let me try! *waves yaoi in front of angelyuki789*

angleyuki789: Oh My Gee, GIMME! *dives and grabs the yaoi*

fire horse is prussia awesome: Did someone give her too much sugar? XD

angelyuki789: Only joking, everyone! That was me expressing how I feel because, you know… MY EXAMS ARE NOW OVER BEEYATCHES! :D

_**(No.1Hero, Awesome&YouKnowIt, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, WurstIsMyLife have joined)**_

No.1Hero: Dudette, you sang my song! :D

angelyuki789: I know! :D

fire horse is prussia awesome: Pretty epic, wasn't it? *nods*

SillyMonth: I have to agree with that :) *nods*

ItalyGirl58: *attaches herself to America* It's because it's heroic like the Hero himself! :3

Awesome&YouKnowIt: *snort* HA! He is far from a 'Hero', more like a dummkopf.

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I agree with you there.

angleyuki789: Come on people! Be nice, or I could easily delete you from the chatroom ;)

WurstIsMyLife: That sounds like a good idea. I apologise for Mein Bruder's behaviour.

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Aw come on West, don't be like that!

snakeyeslover2: Pffft XD Anyway, how did your exams go? :)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: That's right! So, do tell! :)

angelyuki789: Pretty good I think! Except for Maths, I know that was an utter fail :'(

SillyMonth: I'm sure it was okay, if not you'll have the other grades to help you right?

angelyuki789: That is true, thank you for that! :D

SillyMonth: No problem! :)

ItalyGirl58: Your last one was History right?

angelyuki789: Yep! Unit 3: The USA, 1929-2000 :P

No.1Hero: It was about me? That's awesome, dudette!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Seriously, I tell you not to use my word and what do you do? *rolls eyes*

WurstIsMyLife: Stop complaining.

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Weeesst! :(

snakeyeslover2: It's so good to be back to normal again XP

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Well, I know for a fact that her other two papers were Unit 1 of USA and a Germany paper.

angelyuki789: Do you stalk me home or what? :P

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *blushes* Of c-course not!

fire horse is prussia awesome: *whisper* He probably does… ;P

angelyuki789: I have an announcement! Poland, Iceland, Sealand and Greece will be joining us soon! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Why would you invite Sealand, WHY?

ItalyGirl58: Calm down, Iggy, let her continue! XD

angelyuki789: More people will be coming and going, and it's all gonna be AWESOME! :D

SillyMonth: The more the merrier :)

_**(Amour4Everyone has joined)**_

SillyMonth: Except, of course, France -_-

Amour4Everyone: Ohonhonhonhon~! Bonjour everyone! ;)

snakeyeslover2: *sigh* Here we go…

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Why are you here, frog? -_-

angelyuki789: Keep Calm and Breath, England! XD

ItalyGirl58: Haha, I get it! XP

No.1Hero: HAHAHAHA! Very funny, dudette! :D

fire horse is prussia awesome: Everything's back to being epically normal :P

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Kesesese~! Awesome! ;)

angelyuki789: Sexy Awesome! ;D

* * *

**First update since my exams finished, oh yeah! ;D**

**Thanks to snakeyeslover2 for messaging me about this series, and also thanks to LunaWing118 (even though you weren't in this chapter, but will be in the next) :P**

**History went well, I think, even if I was pushed for time. I had three papers to do; America, Germany, then America. I love History though, so it's all good! XP**

**So yeah… for those that weren't in this one, I hope this was still enjoyable for you! You'll get your turn in the spotlight next time, don't worry )**


	9. Chapter 9

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789, Idkhtdwt, livingstorywriter101, LunaWing118 have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Hey everyone, did you miss me? XD

LunaWing118: Yes, and what the hell were you doing? XP

Livingstorywriter101: I believe she told us that she had exams last time. I'm guessing they are now over, correct? :D

angelyuki789: Hell freaking yeah! I already had this conversation with the others, but let's just say that I was so happy, I came out of the exam hall singing this: WASHINGTON D.C. D.C. OH, OH! 1・2・3 & STAND UP! FREEDOM! OH, OH!

Idkhtdwt: Isn't that America's song? Does that mean that you had History last? :)

angelyuki789: Yes and yes it does! :P

_**(LargeTractsOfLand, America'sFiveMeters, Salamence Girl have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Ooh ooh, let me guess! We have Ukraine, Florida, and you must be a Pokémon! Am I right? :D

LargeTractsOfLand: Hello, Yuki. How are you? :)

America'sFiveMeters: Yo! How's it going? :D

Salamence Girl: Hello. Want to see something funny? *pops up an image of all the frog type Pokémon with 'these are all France' underneath it*

angelyuki789: Hello, I'm fantastic thanks for asking! Yo to you too! Also, pfffftt I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! XD

LunaWing118: OH MY GOD THIS IS FREAKING AMAZING! XD

livingstorywriter101: YOU MY FRIEND WIN THE INTERNET! XD

Idkhtdwt: I am laughing so much right now! XD

angelyuki789: Also, congrats on making Idkhtdwt open up a little! XP

Salamence Girl: I thought you would enjoy that :)

America'sFiveMeters: Where is the Frenchy anyway? He totally needs to see this! :D

LargeTractsOfLand: Haha, that is quite amusing :)

_**(emz and bellz, IceIcePuffin, MapleLeaf, KeepCalm&DrinkTea have joined)**_

Idkhtdwt: *gasp* Iceland? Is that y-you?

IceIcePuffin: Yes, but please be aware that Denmark was the one who decided my name on here, not me. He has also locked it so I am unable to change it.

angelyuki789: Pfft. Ice Ice Baby~! Sorry Iceland, I couldn't resist! XD

MapleLeaf: I feel sorry for you.

emz and bellz: CANADA! *glomps Canada* :D

MapleLeaf: M-MAPLE! ;A; *blushes*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Are Iceland and I the only sane ones here? -_-

angelyuki789: *raises hand* I'm sane… right?

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Um, w-well. You are eccentric, but in a good way!

Idkhtdwt: I like Puffins! Oh, um I…

IceIcePuffin: You can look after mine if you want. He is becoming a nuisance.

Idkhtdwt: Thank you! *blushes while smiling*

livingstorywriter101: Hey England, look at this! *throws doujinshi 'Afternoon Tea' at his face*

angelyuki789: *gasps* NO! You traitor ;A;

LunaWing118: Hahahahaha! XD

MapleLeaf: Um, I wouldn't r-read that if I were you England!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Huh, why not? *confused look*

America'sFiveMeters: Dude, is that one of those gay mangas from Japan? Don't read it!

emz and bellz: *gasp* It's called yaoi! Yes it's between two guys, and so what? It's hot! :D

angelyuki789: It's not! Give it back!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Isn't this the one about me and the reader? *sees explicit page* WHAT IS THIS? *blushes*

angelyuki789: I AM SO VERDAMMT SORRY ENGLAND, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ;A;

livingstorywriter101: I feel bad now :/

LargeTractsOfLand: I think you should hear Yuki out! :(

angelyuki789: *sniff* Thanks Ukraine…

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I'm n-not mad! Shocked, yes, but… does this mean that you…?

angelyuki789: It means nothing, okay? NOTHING!

_**(angelyuki789 has left)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: No, I need to tell her something important!

_**(KeepCalm&DrinkTea has left)**_

livingstorywriter101: And that is what I was waiting for! It's about damn time he decided to tell her!

LunaWing118: You had this planned, didn't you?

livingstorywriter101: I sure did ;)

Salamence Girl: I heard that she and England had feelings for each other, but neither one of them would say anything for fear that the other didn't feel the same way.

America'sFiveMeters: Dude, I heard the same thing from France and Prussia!

LargeTractsOfLand: Russia told me, and I also heard it from Yuki herself. She told me because I'm like the older sister she never had :)

IceIcePuffin: Was the drama of it really necessary?

Idkhtdwt: If it gets them together, then I suppose it was.

MapleLeaf: I hope those two will be alright…

emz and bellz: I'm sure they'll be totally fine! Come on everyone, let's go and watch! ;D

_**(Everyone has left)**_

* * *

**I am guilty as charged! Come on, you knew it was gonna turn out that way anyway, the signs were there! XD**

**Thank you to the new people who requested! Unfortunately, I don't know if I'll be accepting anymore after this. There are so many people already, I don't want to say no, but if I have to I'm sorry! ;A;**

**I hope you enjoyed it those that were involved, and also those that will be involved next time! :P**

**Adios amigos~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I present you with chapter ten~!**

**Further down it changes to the style of writing I did for number 7 'We interrupt this broadcast'. I hope you don't mind the names I used for you! **

**I'll need you all to give me normal sounding names for up and coming chapters though, unless you like the names I chose XD**

**Also what you look like, because I am thinking of putting normal story layouts up where we interact with the nations face to face X3**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(angelyuki789, SillyMonth, snakeyeslover2, ItalyGirl58, fire horse is prussia awesome have joined)**_

angelyuki789: OMG, GAIZ! I found someone else to join the craziness! :D

fire horse is prussia awesome: Epic, introduce them then! : 3

_**(Jky. Malfoy has joined)**_

Jky. Malfoy: Hello~! Ve~ XD

ItalyGirl58: Hiya~!

snakeyeslover2: *reading yaoi* Nice to meet you! :D

angelyuki789: Pfftt… Talking about Doujinshis though, ENGLAND SAW IT. HE FREAKING VERDAMMT SAW IT! ;A;

SillyMonth: Oh no, how did that happen? :(

angelyuki789: livingstorywriter101 is what happened, that's what. THE TRAITOR…

Jky. Malfoy: Aren't you, I dunno, overreacting? It can't be that bad! XP

angelyuki789: He will never talk to me again! He knows where I live and I had to run away from him! ;A;

SillyMonth: Doesn't that show that he may have wanted to tell you something important?

angelyuki789: I don't know, but when it was happening all I was thinking was "Shit, I gotta run away and not get caught or he'll smother me with his eyebrows!" while it seems funny, I feared for my life! XD I dun want him to hate meeee~! :(

fire horse is prussia awesome: To quote the awesome Prussia "You are being unawesome!" … also seriously unepic. He likes you back, its verdammt obvious!

_**(Amour4Everyone, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, No.1Hero, Awesome&YouKnowIt, KolPipeKol have joined)**_

KolPipeKol: Hello, comrade~! ^-^

snakeyeslover2: *blushes* Hello Russia!

angelyuki789: -_- If anyone starts on me I will freaking kill you.

Amour4Everyone: I heard from Mathieu what happened. Mon cher, don't be upset. Angleterre needs to man up and admit his amour for you~!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: SHUT IT, FROG! *mumbles* Even if it is true…

No.1Hero: Dude, even the Hero can tell what's going on! Just admit it Iggy!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: DON'T CALL ME IGGY, YOU WANKER! That nickname is your entire fault Frog Face -_-

Awesome&YouKnowIt: High five, Mein Freund! ;D

Amour4Everyone: Oui ;D

fire horse is prussia awesome: Prussia, you are seriously awesome and epic! France, whatever cuz you aren't as awesome as the awesome Prussia. Also England… freaking tell her already for verdammt sake!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: I'm starting to like you Mädchen ;)

fire horse is prussia awesome: Danke! ;)

ItalyGirl58: There is amore here! Amore amore~! ^-^

SillyMonth: I agree! You're starting to give me a headache with how stubborn you two are - _- Just… go make out already or something XP

snakeyeslover2: We know you both want to~! XD

angelyuki789: Even if I did it's not as simple as that!

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Quite so!

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Outside the chatroom, Yuki sighed and slumped in her chair. She stared at the screen as her online friends argued with each other and the nations over feelings and such.

"_Message, message, you've got a message!"_

Yuki looked to the phone in her hand and saw that she had texts from the people arguing for her.

_Snake: Come on Yuki, you've got to tell him. You might be surprised with what he says back~!_

_Fire: Come on, your usually epic but this is ridonkulous! Tell him and you'll be verdammt pleased with the outcome Mein Freund~!_

_Silly: It's obvious he likes you back, so go for it girl!_

_Ita-Girl: Ve~ You need to tell him you love him. Amore conquers all~!_

_J: I know you only recently invited me into the chatroom with you all, but I already feel at home! I can see you like him, and he likes you too! I'll be cheering you on~!_

"You guys…"

Turning back to her laptop, Yuki had found confidence build within her from the support she was receiving.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

SillyMonth: :)

snakeyeslover2: :D

ItalyGirl58: ^-^

fire horse is prussia awesome: ;D

Jky. Malfoy: ;)

angelyuki789: I love you guys. So. Freaking. Much. Xxx

_**(I. Am. A. Country, LikeTotally have joined)**_

angelyuki789: Sealand, Poland! :D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: What's HE doing here? -_-

I. Am. A. Country: Shut it you big jerk! Yuki invited me :P

LikeTotally: I came here cuz, like, it's totally annoying how you go on and on about her during meetings. Like, if you love her, you should like tell her or something.

snakeyeslover2: I agree with that. Like, totally XD

angelyuki789: We all need to get together sometime at the park! :D

fire horse is prussia awesome: Epic idea! :D

Jky. Malfoy: That would be awesome! :D

ItalyGirl58: Si, very good! ^-^

SillyMonth: Yes, it's a brilliant idea! :)

angelyuki789: Awesomesauce! Also, England… you know I love you right? Xxx

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: What? *blushes*

_**(Everyone has left)**_

* * *

**Mwahahaha! ;P**

**Ignore my stupidity… XD**

**So yeah. If you want to end up with someone just ask!**

**List so far:  
angelyuki789 & England – Meine Liebe~! X3  
Idkhtdwt & Iceland  
snakeyeslover2 & Russia  
emz and bellz & Canada**

**That list is of the ones that are definitely decided. **

**There are some of you who like the same character as another at the moment, and unless you want to share, you'll have to work that out between yourselves. Unless you don't mind me choosing for you XD**

**Until next time, I bid you farewell~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA MI AMIGOS, I AM BACK AGAIN! :D**

**So sorry, I SWEAR I never forgot. I've just been busy with drawings, other fics, family engagements, work and such :)**

**List so far (again):  
angelyuki789 & England  
Idkhtdwt & Iceland  
snakeyeslover2 & Russia  
emz and bellz & Canada  
****fire horse is prussia awesome & Prussia****  
****livingstorywriter101 & Spain  
snoopy32111 & America  
ItalyGirl58 & Italy – is this okay? :)**

**So… I'm kinda in a dilemma as SillyMonth AND Claire402 both want Romano… um… fight to the death? /shot XD Um, yeah… what should I do? DX**

**Also, Salamence Girl… YES! XD Man!Wales or Dewi would be awesome! ;P**

**So anyone else not up on that list, I need to know who you want to be with :P**

**Also, if you don't show up in this one, again you will be in the next! (Meaning you too, Qualeshia Marshall) :P**

**ON WE GO!**

* * *

_**-LOG IN-**_

_**(**__**angelyuki789, Idkhtdwt, livingstorywriter101, **__**fire horse is prussia awesome, **__**emz and bellz, snakeyeslover2, ItalyGirl58, VivaEspaña, KolPipeKol, Awesome&YouKnowIt, KeepCalm&DrinkTea, MapleLeaf, IceIcePuffin, PastaForever have joined)**_

_**-Webcam & Speech Recognition Activated-**_

angelyuki789: Hey guys and gals, as you can see by the screen, I activated the webcam and speech recognition software! I am speaking all of this as it types. Don't worry, emoticons are used too! :) See? XD

livingstorywriter101: I can also see that England is beside you ;)

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: I can see that Spain is beside YOU.

angelyuki789: OHHHHH! XD

VivaEspaña: Hola, Yuki! This chica is fun to be around! ^-^

livingstorywriter101: Gah! *blushes* Thank you!

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Kesesese~! I have Mein Mädchen with me! ;)

fire horse is prussia awesome: That would be the epic and awesome me! ;)

KolPipeKol: I have my comrade with me! ^-^

snakeyeslover2: *blushes* Da…

Idkhtdwt: *blushes* I h-have Iceland with me, and his Puffin!

IceIcePuffin: *waves* Hello everyone.

emz and bellz: LIKE, HI EVERYONE! I HAVE CANADA WITH ME! :D

MapleLeaf: H-hello! *blushing*

ItalyGirl58: I have Italy with me! ^-^ *glomps him*

PastaForever: Ve~! Ciao everybody! *hugs her back*

angelyuki789: Okay then, down to the business at hand! *glares* You…

livingstorywriter101: Me? *shifty eyes* :P

angelyuki789: … Thank you *air hug*

livingstorywriter101: Hehe, you are most certainly welcome ;) *air hug back*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: Am I missing something?

angelyuki789: Not at all! :P

snakeyeslover2: Hey, Yuki… what are you holding?

angelyuki789: Hm? :)

snakeyeslover2: It looks like your holding something… I can't see what it is from here :P

angelyuki789: England's hand~! *holds up her hand to show that it's linked with England's*

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *blushes*

emz and bellz: D'AWWW, AIN'T THAT ADORABLE! X3

fire horse is prussia awesome: That is cutely epic, Mein Fruend ;P

Idkhtdwt: It looks like we're all holding hands from here! *looks at the different screens*

_**(**__**snoopy32111, No.1Hero have joined)**_

No.1Hero: Have no fear, the hero is here! HAHAHAHAHA! :D

snoopy32111: H-hello everyone! I have America with me! *squee* *glomps him*

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Kesesesese~! This is awesome! ;D

fire horse is prussia awesome: Sexy Awesome! ;D

angelyuki789: Hey, that's my saying! Mega Sexy Awesome! ;D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: You are all mad! Absolutely bonkers!

angelyuki789: PFFFFFFFFT-! Who says 'bonkers' anymore? Oh wait, I do XD

snakeyeslover2: Everyone… I hear scraping outside the window…

KolPipeKol: Ah… D:

snakeyeslover2: Wait, do you hear that? *chants of 'marry me, marry me' can be heard in the background*

KolPipeKol: GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY! ;A;

snakeyeslover2: *gets taken away and Belarus is seen* I am Belarus, Russia is mine and no one else's!

_**(**__**snakeyeslover2, KolPipeKol have left)**_

x~x~x

**(A/N: If you want this to be more funny, listen to the cheesy chase scene music. I finally found out what it was called! Search for The Benny Hill Show Theme on YouTube :P)**

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WHY IS SHE CHASING ME?" Snake ran out of the room, out of the building, down the street and caught up with Russia.

"Just run if you want to live, comrade!" Russia tried to stay calm but was running like the wind too.

"MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME BROTHER!"

The deranged chants only made them run faster. Snake was jumping up and side to side, dodging the knives that Belarus was throwing.

"I DUN WANNA DIE!"

x~x~x

VivaEspaña: Uh, amigos? I don't think they left on purpose…

livingstorywriter101: SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY BELARUS! D:

No.1Hero: That's it, I'll get her back from the commie bastard's sister and save the day like the Hero should!

snoopy32111: America! She'll kill you!

No.1Hero: Pffftt, nah, I'll be good! :D

_**(No.1Hero has left)**_

snoopy32111: H-he left… *sniff*

emz and bellz: … o.O

x~x~x

"I'M SORRY, BELARUS, I'M SORRY!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!"

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!"

"HAVE NO FEAR; THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU ALL!"

Russia was in the lead, panicked and running at full Russian speed. Snake was following close behind him, grabbing onto the back of his coat to make sure Belarus didn't swipe her. Belarus was only a few metres behind them when she wasn't rushing to strike Snake. America… well, America was being America and trying to save the day.

x~x~x

MapleLeaf: Alfred! M-maple…

angelyuki789: I'm sure they'll be okay! *hears screaming from outside* … oh, apparently not…

fire horse is prussia awesome: He's gonna be deader than a door nail…

Idkhtdwt: I agree there, Belarus is scary…

livingstorywriter101: Amen to that! *shivers*

ItalyGirl58: She won't come after me, will she? ;A;

x~x~x

They had been running west for some time and all of them swore they saw the Eiffel Tower at some point. When running from Belarus, there was a chance you'd be in another country, then another and another.

x~x~x

_**(Amour4Everyone has joined)**_

Amour4Everyone: I just saw Russia and that girl run past my house… what was all that about?

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *facepalm*

x~x~x

"TAKE THIS!" Snake threw hatchets at Belarus but all she did was laugh maniacally.

"I GOT IT!"

America ran in front of Belarus and tripped her up. She landed flat on her face with a 'thud'. Snake threw one last hatchet and it hit Belarus on the head. She lied on the floor unconscious and they all stopped, catching their breaths.

"Kolkolkolkol…" Russia chanted. He was happy that Belarus had been stopped, but didn't want his sister to get hurt.

"Dude, she's freaking fine!"

"I'm sorry!"

Russia stopped his chanting and put an arm around Snake, "It is okay, comrade, I forgive you!"

She blushed and looked away, "America, take her back so Ukraine can see to her. You don't want her trying to murder you, do you?"

"Hell no, dudette! I'mma go do that right now!"

He slung Belarus over his shoulder and zoomed off. Snake laughed and walked back in the direction they had been running from.

"That was eventful!"

x~x~x

_**(snakeyeslover2, No.1Hero, KolPipeKol have joined)**_

No.1Here: THE HERO HAS RETURNED! :D

snoopy32111: Yay! *glomps America* :D

snakeyeslover2: I'M ALIVE, I'M FREAKING ALIVE!

KolPipeKol: My comrade and I are fine! ^-^

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: What the bloody hell happened?

_**(AllRoadsLeadToRome, TomatoAmore have joined)**_

PastaForever: Fratello! Grandpa Rome! ^-^

AllRoadsLeadToRome: Hello my little Italy! *pets him on the head*

TomatoAmore: NOTICE ME, DAMMIT!

AllRoadsLeadToRome: So Italy, how are you? I see you have become friends with some beautiful ladies!

TomatoAmore: ;A;

VivaEspaña: Poor Lovi!

TomatoAmore: I don't need your pity, bastard! *fuming*

snakeyeslover2: Poor Roma, we love you! :)

angelyuki789: Yeah, Romano, you're important to us!

TomatoAmore: Shut up! *blushing*

ItalyGirl58: Awww! ^w^

Amour4Everyone: Why doesn't anyone treat me like that? :(

livingstorywriter101: The question is: why would we think about it anyway?

emz and bellz: PFFFFFFT-! XD

Idkhtdwt: *petting Iceland's Puffin* He's cute!

IceIcePuffin: I'm glad you think so.

Idkhtdwt: *blushes*

PastaForever: Ve~ This is fun! ^-^

*chanting is heard*

fire horse is prussia awesome: America… you did take her back, didn't you?

No.1Hero: Course I did!

ItalyGirl58: So scary! ;A;

PastaForever: AH, SAVE ME GERMANY! ;A; *holding onto ItalyGirl58*

Idkhtdwt: Iceland… we'll be okay, right? *worried look*

Iceland: I don't know… *trying to keep calm*

_**(BigBrotherIsMine! has joined)**_

BigBrotherIsMine!: *glaring at snakeyeslover2*

snakeyeslover2: LEAVE ME ALONE!

_**(snakeyeslover2, KolPipeKol, BigBrotherIsMine! have left)**_

emz and bellz: Ur… o.O She's crazy!

MapleLeaf: I hope they'll be okay! :(

livingstorywriter101: I say we should all work together and help them!

angelyuki789: We're gonna die, but who cares? XD

Awesome&YouKnowIt: Belarus is a crazy messed up bitch, but the awesome me will help! ;D

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: We need to think about this rationally; otherwise we'll end up getting hurt.

No.1Hero: BA BA BA BA BA BA, CHARGE!

_**(No.1Hero has left)**_

KeepCalm&DrinkTea: *facepalm*

snoopy32111: Why does he keep leaving? :(

angelyuki789: It's okay! *huggles*

snoopy3211: Thank youuu! *huggles back* :3

ItalyGirl58: *hugging Italy* She's scary, but if we work together we can do it! ^-^

PastaForever: Working together is fun! ^-^

VivaEspaña: I'll make churros for everyone after!

livingstorywriter101: Well you can't say no to that now! :P

IceIcePuffin: I'll support you, but I'm not helping.

Idkhtdwt: Same here, I'll just be cheering!

Amour4Everyone: I must help too! We can't have anything getting in the way of their amour, can we? ;)

MapleLeaf: I'll s-support you all too!

emz and bellz: Let's do this… LERRROYYYYY JENKIIIIIIIINSSSS! XD

_**(Everyone has left)**_

* * *

**Yeah… XD**

**That chase scene WAS longer, but then Word wouldn't save what I did and I couldn't remember it all ;A; I hope it was still okay though! :P**

**See those that weren't in this one next time! :D**

**I bid you all adieu~!**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A/N**

Hello everyone. I'm afraid to inform you that Chatroom Hilarity will be on an indefinite hiatus for now. Sorry to everyone who was hoping for more updates, as I know it took me a while to get the last one up on here.

I may have to take this down, but if and when I do I'll be moving it to another site and putting a link to it for you all. I've seen a lot of authors on here move some of their fanfics to tumblr and other sites, so I may have to do the same.

I'm even tempted to go back to using my Quizilla account I haven't touched for years, so it could end up going on there.

I'm sorry if this is not the update that you wanted, but I am disappointed by this as well.

Again I apologise, but for now I would just like to say thank you for putting up with my lateness when updating, thank you for those that requested as we wouldn't have gotten this far without you, and just thank you for the positive feedback, favourites and follows over all.

Once I've made my final decision, I will put up another notice which will probably have a link to where I'm continuing and moving this to.

I will not, however, let this die. I want those that have recently requested to know that I will look into adding you, so do not worry.

Until then, everyone, I bid you all adieu~!

x~x~x

PS: This will actually be going on my Quizilla account if it works, so once I have sorted it all out I will put the link up. If not, I will definitely make a tumblr account or something else for it :)


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE 2

**A/N**

Hello there again, everyone, just another notice here.

I know I said I would put it up on Quizzilla or tumblr, or whatever, but I actually have a DA account. It will most likely go up on there now because it'll be easier for me. I shall put a link up once I've sorted it out.

Again, I will not let this series die, so do not worry :)

x~x~x


End file.
